


Let You Down

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame, Shameless Smut, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Male Character, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: Based on a curious cat I recieved - "Sylvain forcing Dimitri to present to him after Sylvain's fucked him full of cum, then demanding Dimitri not move or come while Sylvain oh-so-slowly fingers his slick hole and eats his own cum back out of Dimitri's flinching, trembling body."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri is trans and I use words like cunt, pussy, and clit.

Sylvain pulled out with a wet squelch. Dimitri groaned, reaching down to cup his hand over his dripping hole. He didn’t want to waste a single drop.

“Hands up.” Sylvain commanded.

Dimitri shifted forward, placing his hand slightly above shoulder height against the wall. He shivered, the sweat cooling on his skin with Sylvain not against him anymore. His orgasm was dangerously close when Sylvain pulled out, the clenching pain in his gut a frustrating reminder. 

“Present yourself.” 

Sylvain’s voice was deep, commanding. It was no way to talk to your king, but Dimitri reveled in it. The harshness of it soaked into Dimitri’s bones, rushed through him like adrenaline. He knew if he obeyed, Sylvain would lead him on the right path. Sylvain would lead him home.

The crack of skin against skin broke him out of his space, and Dimitri’s ass cheek burned with pain. He canted his hips, clenching, then scrambled to keep his hand cupped against his cunt. 

“I’m not done with you. Present yourself.” Sylvain was stern, and Dimitri knew a punishment was in order. Shifting his hips and rolling his belly down, he pushed his face against the wall so he was exposed. The wall was cold, and Dimitri focused on it against his cheek. 

Sylvain pried Dimitri’s hand off his cunt, running his thumb through the abused skin. Such a simple touch felt like electricity on Dimitri’s red and swollen lips, and he felt himself clench against nothing. Sylvain chuckled, his thumb pressing into Dimitri’s hole.

“Very good. What a good boy.” Sylvain hummed, and Dimitri preened. “Since you kept it all inside for me, I’ll reward you.” 

Dimitri could barely hear over the rush of blood in his ears. Sylvain’s fingers were all over him now - rubbing along his inner thighs, ghosting over his clit, his outer lips. Keeping still was an impossible task, the instinctual need to rut and rub against anything overpowering. His thighs were twitching, his toes curling, and Dimitri groaned into the wall just as Sylvain pulled away.

“You’re insatiable tonight. So naughty. Are you going to come just like this?” 

Dimitri was ready to scream, but he kept silent. 

“I asked you a question.” Sylvain said. 

“Yes.” Dimitri gasped out, his throat choked with need and desire. 

“Thank you for answering me. You’re a very good pet, Dimitri.” Sylvain said as he reached for Dimitri’s thighs, gripping them tight. “Do you think you can be a good boy and stay still for me?”

As much as Dimitri loved the demanding side of Sylvain, the softer side of him made him melt. Sylvain had a skill in changing between them, leaving Dimitri wanting more. He needed the approval, lived for it, and the harsher Sylvain got, the more he felt the praise. When Sylvain spoke to him like this, he couldn’t say no.

“Yes.” Dimitri said. He dug his heels in, steeling himself. 

He felt the slow swipe of Sylvain’s broad tongue against him before Dimitri could even process what was happening. Dimitri shouted, rocking forward, and he knew he made a mistake.

Sylvain pulled him back, farther from the wall so Dimitri was bent over almost completely. From this angle Dimitri had no respite, nothing to lean on. His abdominal muscles tensed with the strain - he’d have to rely on them to keep him up. 

“I told you to stay.” The harsh voice was back, and Dimitri whimpered. “Now you lost your privileges. No orgasm until I say so.” 

Panic gripped at Dimitri’s chest. If he failed, if he came without permission, then what? He panted, eyes squeezed shut as Sylvain dove back in. Sylvain’s tongue was soothing against his fucked cunt, hot and soft, and Dimitri was scared he wasn’t going to be able to control himself.

Sylvain’s tongue explored him, ran through the thick folds of Dimitri’s labia to gather their cum. It slipped around Dimitri’s clit, left it quivering, left Dimitri gasping and drooling. It lapped at Dimitri’s ass, slipping in before sliding down to probe into his sloppy hole. Dimitri felt Sylvain’s mouth engulf his cunt, the pressure of teeth against his body and the slick heat making him whine like a bitch in heat. Sylvain sucked against his hole, and Dimitri nearly came on the spot when he realized what was happening.

“You kept it all just for me.” Sylvain whispered against him, his breath blazingly hot before diving back in. He sounded hoarse and fucked out, and Dimitri tilted his hips to chase his mouth. It felt good to provide.

A finger probed at Dimitri’s hole rudely, but two slipped in. Sylvain crooked his fingers and slid them out, guiding the mess inside Dimitri into Sylvain’s open mouth. They were both moaning now, desperate and needy for each other. His digits pushed back in roughly and another joined, and Dimitri felt himself be pulled open as Sylvain’s tongue licked up into him.

“H-help, Sylvain…” Dimitri cried, trembling. Sylvain was ruthless, attacking his raw hole with the vigor of a starving man, and Dimitri was going to come. He could feel the tell-tale weightlessness that comes before the heavy drop of an orgasm, the tingle in his gut, and surely Sylvain could feel him clench helplessly around his fingers.

Sylvain ignored him, pressed on, scooping more cum out, licking their juices off his fingers loudly so Dimitri could hear him from behind. Dimitri couldn’t fail, he couldn’t. He needed to be a good, needed to provide. Sobbing into his arm, he felt the trembling in his legs reach up to his back, the muscles spasming. 

“Sylvain.” Dimitri sobbed. Sylvain reached up to pinch Dimitri’s clit, the pain intense but oh so welcome. It was meant to stave off Dimitri’s orgasm, but it only stoked it. “I can’t...Sylvain. Help. Stop, stop!”

Dimitri gasped before it hit him, felt it tear at his guts and shake him to his core. He was cumming, slick gushing out of him, and he felt shame and humiliation choke at him like smoke. 

As soon as he clenched down, Sylvain pulled back, leaving Dimitri heaving and rocking against nothing, his orgasm all bark but no bite. Instead of dripping into Sylvain’s mouth, Dimitri’s cum dripped with a sick sound onto the bare floor. Dimitri growled, angry with himself and his ruined orgasm, and he bit his forearm - the closest thing to him. The taste of blood filled his mouth, and he sobbed. 

Once his orgasm backed off, Dimitri looked down between his legs. Sylvain was squatting between them, a look of disappointment on his face. He trailed his fingers through the cooling slick on the floor, sighing, and Dimitri felt his chest crack and snap with shame. 

“I told you not to come, Dimitri. I thought you were a good boy?”


End file.
